WYSOCY LUDZIE Z GWIAZDAMI NA PŁASZCZACH
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie,autor:Larner.Przedziwne spotkanie wiele lat przed wojną.Patrol Strażników jedzie przez Shire.


**Larner  
Wysocy ludzie z gwiazdami na płaszczach  
**

Dziewięcioletni Pippin Tuk wędrował pomiędzy swymi kuzynami Meriadokiem i Berilakiem w stronę Targu przy Moście robiąc wszystko, co mógł, aby odseparować się jak najbardziej od swoich sióstr, które szły niedaleko za nimi wraz z kuzynką Melilot Brandybuck i kuzynem Frodem Bagginsem. Pippin spoglądał przez ramię z niecierpliwością i z żalem, bowiem chciał żeby szły szybciej, i, żeby Frodo szedł na przedzie z chłopakami, a nie z tyłu z dziewczynami. Lecz jego najstarsza siostra Pearl szła pod ramię z Frodem gapiąc się w niego z uwielbieniem, jak zawsze odkąd tylko Pippin pamiętał, zaś Pervinca i Pimpernel stroiły głupie miny i rywalizowały o jego uwagę, tak samo, jak Meli.  
Och, naprawdę jak dziewczyny potrafią robić z siebie takie idiotki na widok starszych chłopaków! Frodo zwykle był trochę zawstydzony tym zainteresowaniem, ale w ciągu ostatnich paru lat naprawdę zaczął reagować na zabiegi Pearl. Cóż, całkiem niedługo będzie dorosły – ojciec Pippina ciągle to powtarzał, tak samo, jak jego matka, a w czasie wizyt w Brandy Hallu także ciocia Esme i wujek Sara, tak samo, jak stary dziedzic i jego pani. Ale odkąd Frodo zaczął odwzajemniać jej zainteresowanie Pearl chyba postradała rozum, przynajmniej w opinii swego najmłodszego brata. Ciągle kaligrafowała imię Froda i Pippin ostatnio przyłapał ją na pisaniu „Pani Baggins" i „Pearl Tuk-Baggins" na stronie najlepszego papieru notesowego ich matki. Naprawdę, jeśli prędko się nie pozbiera będzie musiał ją walnąć, żeby zaczęła się zachowywać jak dorosła osoba a nie jak ogłupione cielę.  
Znów spojrzał przez ramię na swego ulubionego kuzyna – zobaczył śmiech w jego oczach, gdy Frodo odpowiadał na jakieś pytanie Pearl i, jak ten śmiech rozszerzał się na pozostałe dziewczęta wokół. Czy Frodo już nigdy nie będzie zauważał jego, ani Merra ani Beri? Zastanawiał się nad tym i nagle…  
- Ołf! –Merry, gdy Pippin wlazł prosto w niego, kiedy Merry odwrócił się, żeby spytać o coś młodszego kuzyna. – Uważaj Pipsqueak! – powiedział Merry i rozmasował sobie brzuch, gdy już odzyskał mowę. – Będę miał siniaka, a gdybyś był większy rozpłaszczyłbym się na ziemi! Czego łazisz z głową obracającą się we wszystkie strony?  
Merry spojrzał w tył na Froda z Pearl wiszącą mu u ramienia i jego twarz spochmurniała.  
- Nie jest już sobą, nie odkąd jest z Pearl – wymruczał Merry pod nosem.  
Zaabsorbowanie Froda Pearl martwiło Merry'ego jeszcze bardziej niż Pippina a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało dla młodszego brata Pearl. Obaj spojrzeli w inną stronę, specjalnie odwracając się od widoku łagodnej twarzy ich kuzyna, na której malowało się zachwycenie – zawsze, kiedy patrzył na Pearl w krótkich chwilach, gdy właśnie mówiła coś do Meli i akurat nie gapiła się w górę w twarz swojej eskorty.  
Czemu to jego spojrzenie powodowało, że żołądki obu ściskały się i zwijały nie potrafiliby wytłumaczyć. Możliwe, że – o co, po latach Merry by się założył – było tak tylko dlatego, że było im ciężko nawet pomyśleć, że Frodo rzeczywiście dorastał i opuszczał ich i, że gdyby ożenił się z Pearl nie miałby już wiele czasu na dziecięce sprawy, ponieważ jego pierwszym obowiązkiem byłaby ona a nie oni.  
- Miałem zapytać – stwierdził Merry po chwili – do którego kramu chcesz iść najpierw na targu. Frodo oczywiście zechce iść najpierw do księgarza zobaczyć czy jest coś nowego do kupienia.  
-Do Sweetwatera, oczywiście.– powiedział Pippin.  
Albus Sweetwater mieszkał w Buckleberry i wraz z żoną produkowali najcudowniejsze słodycze, jakie można znaleźć; sprzedając je na odbywanych co dwa tygodnie targach przy Moście na Brandywinie, oraz później tego samego dnia przy przystani promowej.  
- Sweetwater powiedział mamie, jak się spotkali wczoraj w gospodzie w Buckleberry, że będzie robił nową porcję miętówek, bo jest tak dużo mięty z tegorocznego zbioru.  
- Żadnych dropsów z mierznicy tym razem? – spytał Merry udając zdumienie.  
Pippin spojrzał w oczy kuzyna nie zauważając czającego się w nich rozbawienia.  
- Cóż, Frodo zawsze powtarza, że musimy ustalać pro… prio… priorytety – odpowiedział z taką powagą, że Beri miał trudności z utrzymaniem swego śmiechu na wodzy. – Miętówki Sweetwatera są, oczywiście, bardzo dobre…

Siedmiu mężczyzn jadących na dużych koniach po Zachodnim Gościńcu było milczących i skoncentrowanych na podążaniu za swoim Wodzem. Niedługo dotrą do Mostu na Brandywinie i będą musieli zwolnić, albowiem w małej wiosce, która wyrosła po shirowej stronie mostu na pewno będzie ruch, a sporo hobbitów zmierza do gospody Przy Moście.  
Faradir odkrył, że marzy już o postoju na piwo – to on był tym, który zaniósł wieści do Bree, do Aragorna. Raport z patrolu tych, którzy przemierzali południową granicę Shire mówił o grupie mrocznych ludzi widzianej na trasie do Brodu Sarn. Aragorn miał przy sobie pięciu ludzi, a dwu z nich najwidoczniej miało także swoje raporty do przekazania. Jednakże po wysłuchaniu Faradira, Aragorn spojrzał bez słowa na każdego i już bez dalszej dyskusji wskoczyli na konie i skierowali się do Shire. Najlepiej byłoby spotkać ową grupę wcześniej, a to oznaczało jazdę Zachodnim Gościńcem do zakrętu w Stoku, a potem skręt na południe do drogi wybiegającej z Shire w stronę brodu. Faradir i pozostali raportujący nie mieli szansy ani na piwo, ani na posiłek, ani nawet na rozprostowanie nóg przed dalszą jazdą.  
Gdy ze stukotem przebywali Most hobbici rozbiegali się przed końmi we wszystkie strony.  
Na wieczne gwiazdy! Pomyślał Faradir. Dzień targowy! Faradir wiedział, że Aragorn nie znosił, gdy trzeba było zwalniać, ale teraz oczywiście była taka potrzeba.  
I wtedy od ścieżki prowadzącej w stronę Brandy Hallu nadeszła grupa młodzieży – czterech chłopców i cztery dziewczęta, jak zauważył Faradir. Najstarszy trzymał się z tyłu, a bardzo ładna młoda dziewczyna wisiała mu u ramienia. Nagle najstarszy uwolnił się z jej uścisku i pomknął wprzód z prędkością, która przeczyła wzrostowi – nieco mniejszemu niż połowa wzrostu Aragorna – i ustawił się dokładnie pomiędzy siódemką mężczyzn na koniach a grupą dzieci, które prowadził. Faradir poczuł, że się uśmiecha. Bardzo odpowiedzialny hobbit, pomimo najwyraźniej młodego wieku.  
Aragorn ściągnął wodze Beryl, a siwo-szary koń zaprychał w proteście. Beryl nie znosiła zwalniać, gdy już się rozpędziła aż, do chwili, gdy ujrzy wroga, lub miejsce z wyczekiwaną stajnią. Hobbit i człowiek wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, młody, lecz odpowiedzialnie wyglądający chłopak surowo mierzył wzrokiem Strażnika.  
- Proszę o wybaczenie, sir – powiedział Aragorn. – Zostaliśmy wezwani do zagrożenia, jakie mogło pojawić się na południu.  
- To możliwe – odparł hobbit nadając swemu głosowi dźwięk autorytetu pomimo swych młodych lat – jednak nie ma potrzeby samemu stawać się zagrożeniem z powodu swego pośpiechu. Uważajcie na drogę, panie, albo trzymajcie się z daleka od Shire.  
Faradirowi zachciało się roześmiać a, w tej samej chwili zapragnął potrząsnąć młodym hobbitem i wyjaśnić, że oto jest Dziedzic Isildura a oni usiłują odeprzeć o wiele gorsze zagrożenia niż wystraszenie kogoś na drodze. Faradir wiedział, że ich konie przeskoczyłyby przez każdego hobbita, który nie zdołałby ich uniknąć, ale dla wielu strach może być tak samo poważny, jak zranienie.  
Aragorn i młody hobbit nadal wpatrywali się w siebie – i ta chwila przedłużała się. Faradir zastanowił się czy ten chłopiec nie jest może krewnym Thana lub Dziedzica, gdyż emanował tak silnie – aurą autorytetu i odpowiedzialności. Wreszcie Aragorn skłonił się z szacunkiem.  
- To twoja ziemia, nie nasza – powiedział cicho – i pragnę przeprosić za to, że o tym zapomniałem. Ponownie proszę o wybaczenie, jednakże dowiedzieliśmy się o groźbie w pobliżu brodu Sarn i chcemy tam przybyć zanim wrogowie nas wyprzedzą. Jeśli pozwolisz…  
- Ruszajcie, więc – powiedział hobbit – ale znów, zważajcie na drogę panie. Wiele naszych dzieci nie wie jak reagować na zbliżającego się dużego konia i niewiele z nich może spodziewać się, że przejeżdżacie przez Stok.  
- Dziękuję, młody panie – rzekł Aragorn z lekkim skinieniem głową – Żałuję, że wzbudziliśmy alarm wśród mieszkańców i obecnych tu twych krewniaków.  
Po czym z ostatnim ukłonem w stronę grupki dzieci, którą chłopiec chronił Aragorn dał znak swym rodakom żeby ruszyli za nim. I, już w znacznie stateczniejszym tempie, pojechali przez wioskę w stronę drogi na Stok.  
- Oto – rzekł Berevrion, gdy już znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu tamtych – jest lord pomiędzy hobbitami, jeśli w ogóle żyli tu kiedykolwiek.  
Halbarad spojrzał za siebie  
– Rzeczywiście. I miał dokoła wyraźnie widoczne Światło Istnienia, na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył. – Popatrzył wprzód, gdzie Aragorn wciąż prowadził oddział i pokręcił głową. – Wiesz co, ono było niemal bliźniakiem Światła Aragorna.  
- Eh, dzień, w którym lud Shire będzie miał lordów między sobą… - odrzekł Faradir, a potem wzruszył ramionami.  
Wówczas wyjechali poza osadę i droga przed nimi znowu opustoszała. Na sygnał Aragorna ruszyli kłusem, gdy już zbliżyli się do zakrętu na Stok.  
Tymczasem w wiosce ośmioro młodych hobbitów patrzyło za jeźdźcami, a Pippin był tym, który patrzył najdłużej. Coś stało się pomiędzy tym, wysokim człowiekiem, który jechał na czele grupy, a Frodem – coś, jakieś nieuświadomione spojrzenie rozpoznania, albo też tak się tylko wydawało dziecku.  
Beri położył dłoń na ramieniu najmłodszego z dzieci.  
– Zastanawiam się, dlaczego ten na przedzie nie miał gwiazdy przypiętej na płaszczu, jak reszta? – zapytał.  
-Nie wiem – odparł Pippin wzruszając ramionami. – Ale lśnił tak, jak jedna z nich. Wiesz, całkiem tak, jak czasami Frodo.  
Odwrócił się i dostrzegł kram Sweetwaterów. W tej chwili zapomniał już o Dużych ludziach i ich koniach rozmyślając jak dobre były tutejsze miętówki. I czy tatko, zastanawiał się, mógłby porozmawiać z kuzynem Ferumbrasem o przekonaniu Sweetwaterów, żeby przeprowadzili się bliżej targu w Tukonie?


End file.
